Anime 1, Gakuen Alice
by GakuenxShugoxInuyasha
Summary: 6 people: Demi,Peter,Tiffany,David,Boranetta and Austin are transported to the anime world. The only way they can get out is if they befriend 2 main characters from 5 animes. First stop is Gakuen Alice. Can they get out? Or is it impossible? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Change

Black Kat- My first fanfic!

Natsume- Good Luck. You'll need it.

Mikan- (steals Natsume's Alice)

Natsume- Hey!

Mikan- I'm not going to give it back until you say sorry to Black Kat. (Sticks out tongue)

Natsume- Fine, fine, sorry. (Fakes a pout) Oh and Black Kat does not own Gakuen Alice.

Black Kat- It's okay anyway the characters are Demi, Peter, Tiffany, David, Austin, Boranetta and all the characters from Gakuen Alice! Anyway this is the first series. Here's how it works:

Demi's Pov

Boranetta, why are we all here? I asked. Yeah! Cough it up! I want some info here! Yelled David. I need my beauty sleep you know! Said Tiffany. Okay! Said Boranetta. Here are the facts. Boranetta started talking about something she found on the internet. It said if you enter this abandoned house at 5:00 then you will get transported to an anime of your own choice and you can only get back if you befriend 2 main characters from 5 animes! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! Yelled Austin. What the heck is anime! Asked Peter. I told him this "an anime is a cartoon only it is more life looking". Well anyway we went into the house and the moment we stepped in we fell. Down into a pit of darkness. Tiffany was screaming and Austin was yelling "wave your arms up! It's more fun when you do!" Peter was trying to count the seconds. To me, it seemed like forever.

Peter's Pov

We finally landed on a giant tower. Then suddenly a huge star popped out and said: Hi! I'm Kuri Kuri Pon Chan! Pick an anime or else you will be stuck here forev-. He was cut off by Demi's punch. What are we waiting for? I pick Gakuen Alice or in other words Arisu Alice. Then we started falling again. This time it was really fast. We landed right smack in front of this blond dude wearing- Well actually, I don't want to talk about it. Anyway this is how the whole thing started.

Black Kat: Yes, I know that was short but hey, think of it this way. The less I write the more that comes out. Mostly every chapter will be one page. Ta-ta for now.

Natsume: She left already…

Mikan: What did you expect? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Kat: I am back!

Natsume: Ok then start: SHE DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Boranetta's Pov

Ok, I wonder what this place is. Then the Blonde said: Hi I'm Narumi. He started to say what an Alice is then we entered. Then all of a sudden Demi asked: Hey, how do you know we have an Alice? He answered: Because all of you have ears. What?! Of course we have ears! Then he pointed to me and Austin. You guys have Fox Ears. He pointed to Tiffany and David. You guys have Coyote Ears. Then he pointed to Demi and Peter. You guys have cat ears. All of you also have- wait! This can't be! All of you have all the Alice except the ears of the other animals! IMPOSSIBLE! Well anyway we were named as Special Stars: Dangerous Ability Class, and all the other classes. Ouch. That means more studying. Darn.

Tiffany's Pov

Omi-gosh! I feel so special! Well that's my rank anyway. We are known as the Animal group. We all share a whole mansion. Woot! We changed into our uniform and boy I look great! When we entered the school everybody was staring at us. Narumi told us to introduce us but… we didn't say a thing. A boy in the back with crimson red eyes told us to start talking. Suddenly a huge fireball was coming at us! Demi jumped in front of us and yelled: ELEMENT OF WATER! A tidal wave of water soaked the fire ball and the boy. Then all of a sudden she started floating. She yelled help and Peter cast a fire around the controller and told him to back off. He let go of Demi and she began to fall but Peter caught her in time. Then suddenly the boy started to throw a humongous ignoramus freaking big fire ball at us. Then Boranetta pushed us away and she… she… she…

Austin's Pov

No, no way! Boranetta! Say something! She can't be… No. She… Why, did we come here?! Then Demi started to go insane. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?! She yelled. YOU SHALL PAY! She insanely threw rocks, fire balls, lightning bolts, water, spiky vines and a whole lot of punches. When that boy made her float she threw a gigantic boulder on him. Then she made the crimson idiot float and slammed him against the wall. Then, she was satisfied.

Black Kat: Keep her away from me!

Natsume: Ouch.

Mikan: What did I miss?

Demi: Nothing. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Black Kat: Hi! I'm back! Thank you for the review/s!

Natsume: My body aches.

Demi: Want some more punch? I'll add some "Kix" too!

Natsume: Sure- wait no!

Peter: Too late.

Natsume: (gets punched in the face and also got kicked where the sun don't shine)

Mikan: Um, Black Kat does not own!

Boranetta's Pov

My body burns! Where am I? It's so bright! I think I'm dead. I felt someone touch my hand then I was healed! How is this possible? Oh wait, it must be an Alice. Sigh, I risked my life for others, but I feel proud! Then I wondered maybe I was in heaven! The touch of Jesus was able to heal people! No!!! Was I dead!? Then I shot right up and yelled "Austin!" Oh wait, I'm alive. Then I saw Austin was in the room. Oh My Freaks! Did he hear me!? Does he know I like him? Am I alive!? Where am I? Do I have Amnesia? Who are you? Why am I asking you questions? After my nervous breakdown I got up and then… I started having a seizure. Oh wait, those are the same things.

Austin's Pov

Why did Boranetta shout my name? Oh no! What if she was trying to kill me? She could be thinking of my torture! With those knives, chainsaws, or maybe it could be…

No! Austin! Don't think this! Don't let the audience know the secret weapon! I can't resist! No!!! The "TEN-THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH"! THEIR GOING TO KILL ME! WHY IS BORANETTA HAVING A SEIZURE? WH-. Suddenly, I got hit on the head by a hammer. I turned around and saw a girl with green curly hair! She asked me where Demi was. I told her she was in room 156 but didn't tell her Demi was still pissed off. Muhahahaha! Prepare to die Twisty! Muhahahaha! Man, I'm hungry. I'm going to go get a burger. Wonder if they have McDonalds here…

Peter's Pov

Ugh, remind me not to get Demi pissed off tomorrow. Yup, I'm going with her to Central town. She said she still didn't kill that bunny boy who was Natsume's friend. Then I logged on to ChatCatzN'Dogz.

PeterKat has logged on. AKA. Peter

HellBoy has logged on. AKA. Natsume

Black Kat: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Black Kat: I'm back from the cliffy!

Natsume: (Glares at Peter)

Peter: (Glares at Natsume)

Mikan: Hey why am I still not in this?

Black Kat: You will, I don't own Gakuen Alice!

PeterKat: YOU!

HellBoy: YOU!

PeterKat: Grr!

HellBoy: Grr!

PeterKat: Um.

HellBoy: What?

PeterKat has logged off.

DemiKat has logged on A.K.A Demi!

HellBoy has logged off.

DemiKat has crashed Natsume's Computer.

DemiKat has made BunnyBoy's computer have a virus.

DemiKat has logged off to go to lunch.

David's Pov

I got a call from Demi saying everybody would be meeting at a burger shop. So I called Tiffany and told her and she called Boranetta (who was done with her seizure) and she told Austin (who was done with his freaky dance) and he told Peter. Now I know how people find stuff out. It's all about the texting!

Black Kat: Yeah it's short but in the next series it will always be 2 pages then the next series 3 then 4 then 5…. THEN! I will make them go into a game world! Muhahaha!

The Animal Group: ( groans) Oh! Please review!

------------------------------------------------------+ I think it's around here.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Kat: I have been playing maple story trying to finish a jump quest. NO LUCK! I don't own.

Tiffany's Pov

We all met at a burger shop. I was on a diet so I ordered a salad. Boranetta ordered a 3 patty deluxe. Demi didn't order a burger. She ordered a chocolate, strawberry, vanilla ice cream. The boys ordered so much that it made me barf to see all that food. After we ate, we stayed at the table and started to talk. Suddenly I saw a familiar person come in. IT WAS THE CRINSOM IDIOT! I yelled OMG! Then David stood up and was about to blast a huge boulder at him but then Demi yelled "STOP"! She explained that he was ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!? No!!! We are already in a bad spot! What if he doesn't forgive us!? We could be stuck here forever! I… I don't want to be stuck here… Why!! Oh Shoot! The mind-reader heard me and told Natsume. He smirked and said "So you're stuck here? I'll forgive you if you beat Polka in singing. Who's going to challenge?

Then suddenly Demi stepped forward and said "I will". Natsume said "you are not allowed to use alices put on this ring necklace and earring. Mikan your first.

Peter's Pov

Here she goes… She started to sing. ( By the way I don't own these songs.)

I've been the one to party until the end  
Looking for the after party to begin  
I'm going down to La La Land  
I hope to see yaz soon in La La Land  
bout those little pills unreal the thrills they yield until they kill a million brain cells Something bout those little pills unreal the thrills they yield until they kill a million brain I need to go,whos gonna give me a ride to the after show  
I hope that I have enough change so I can make my brain rearrange  
I'm going down to La La Land  
I hope to see ya soon in La La Land  
CHORUS  
Oh what have I done, what happened to the morning  
I passed the time away high again  
I got to find a way to fill the space in time(8X)  
CHORUS  
La La Land is where I need to be  
La La Land is the place that all sets me free  
CHORUS (4X)Brain cells  
Has anybody seen my brain today? Ay  
Can anybody pay my rent today? Ay

She's done. She sang very well. I hope Demi's song is better.

Black Kat: Cliffy, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Black Kat: I don't own song and anime.

Natsume's Pov ( finally)

I bet on my life that Demi will sound horrible. She started to sing:

Grab the key let's go out and have some fun

Have you ever seen such a perfect day?

What's in your mind? Let's do it one by one

Have you ever thought such a day would come?

Time's up! Forget the theory

Start up the brand new story

Straight up and put it shortly

This is the way my life goes

Someone said I am such a foolish girl

Who cares? It's better than without a light

Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight

Explain to me what is justice what is right?

"Wait a minute , it's all been done before"

How long it takes to do it all over again

What's in your hand? Now drop them one by one

Have you ever thought such a day would come?

Shut up! You're such a wordy

Forget about those worries

"Show me your smile, how charming"

Go home and kiss your mommy

Somehow I hate see you lie and lie

I know how dumb I am but so are you

Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once

Explain to me what is justice what is right?

Shut up! You're such a wordy

Forget about those worries

"Show me your smile, how charming"

Go home and kiss your mommy

Someone said I am such a foolish girl

Who cares? It's better than without a light

Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight

Explain to me what is justice what is right?

Somehow I hate see you lie and lie

I know how dumb I am but so are you

Sometimes I want to laugh and cry at once

Explain to me what is justice what is right?

Black Kat: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Black Kat: Hello! How do you like my chapters? Anyway have fun reading! I don't own Gakuen Alice! So get out of here prosecutors!

Lawyers: Aw man!

Mikan's Pov

Whoa Demi's good. She's even better then me! I told Natsume to forgive them but I don't think he heard me. Then suddenly Natsume said he forgave them. Then, KABOOM! The Burger Shop was incinerated. I yelled what in the- then everything blacked out. When I woke up I was in a jail cell along with David. He was still knocked out. What am I going to do? Sigh. All I can do is wait for David to wake up. Wait a second… why is there a huge bundle of papers? Oh my gosh! There MAPS! Guess even employees get lost sometimes. They are even dumb enough to show secret doors. Well I looked at the map and then I floated out but it went all dark again. Great just perfect! Everything is going bad, I'm trapped, David is asleep and the author has a writer's block. I know! We'll just put a song in to fill the page up. Well actually I don't have a song. So I think ill just make an extra.

~~~EXTRA~~~

Tiffany's Pov

Wow, I can't believe it's already almost Christmas, I wonder how my parents are doing. I was sitting in class wondering when the Narumi came in an outrageous outfit! H-he w-was wearing a d-dress! I noticed everybody gaping at him with their eyes wide open. Narumi announced that we were going to have a Winter Festival. He handed out papers that listed all the events in the Festival. It was going to last a week. On the first day we would all go to the Lake of Joy and ice skate. The Lake of Joy is bigger then a football field! We don't even need to buy skates we can just rent them! Then on the second day we all will go flying with the help of some student's Alice!

Black Kat: This is getting interesting , I'm going to finish this in the next chapter

Review "Plox"


	8. Chapter 8

Black Kat: Okay now it's time to finish the extra story I made.

Natsume: Black Kat does not own Gakuen Alice!

Austin's Pov

Lets see, on the third day it's a contest of Alices, everybody is a team of 6 and try's to use their alices to win the contest some will take full teamwork while others may spilt the genders. On the fourth day it's a day off to go to the beach. We could either swim or sit in the sun or we could play volley ball. On the fifth day we can go to an alice-made amusement park and it's all free! Then on the sixth day we have the whole day off to shop for clothes. On the last day we have a dance. Wow these events sound so fun! I can't wait! I started jumping around freakishly while everybody was staring at me.

Demi's Pov

………….

Peter's Pov

………….

Boranetta's Pov

( Starts dancing with Austin)

David's Pov

Wow.

Tiffany's Pov

Hmm what should I do with my hair? Curl? No I would look like that twisty girl. Oh! Ponytail is perfect!

Black Kat: This was very short, sorry.

Zip up!


End file.
